


so baby, have a goodnight...

by ziyangology



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, M/M, Smut, zikun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziyangology/pseuds/ziyangology
Summary: zikun start doing long distance when they part ways for college and they’re a couple hours away from each other and it’s hard because they miss each other so much and they literally drive to each other just to spend a night together even if it means they have to leave as soon as they get up and they struggle and also like angst and shit





	so baby, have a goodnight...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twitter user @wangziyee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=twitter+user+%40wangziyee).



> credit to hundredblossoms for helping with angst and @wangziyee on twitter for the title and sharing this edit

[inspiration](https://twitter.com/forziyi/status/995185029285335040)

* * *

_ten minutes._

ziyi hadn’t even noticed the time until his eyes scanned the room, the brightness of the screen of ming peng’s apple watch catching his eye. 

5:50, or as it translated out in ziyiland as _ten minutes until facetime with xukun._

_five minutes._

ziyi was running, barely getting any words out to his friends, his close ones knew what it was

ziyi ran fast, his went on regular runs and his training kept him in shape to do so.

xukun sure appreciated it as well.

he reached his room with a minute to spare, falling back in his computer chair as his phone went off.

 _his_ face flashed across the screen with the name of _kuns_ ❤️❤️ _._

ziyi answered just in time, running a hand through his probably messed up braid as his favorite person in the world appeared on his phone screen.

“you were running late, weren’t you?” was the first thing that escapes ziyi’s boyfriend’s mouth.

ziyi relented in defeat without even trying to put up a fight.

“you see through me so easily.”

“we have been together for four fucking years.” ziyi chucked, grinning at xukun, his expression made xukun’s heart melt each and every time ziyi showed it.

“i miss you, kunkun.”

“you know i miss you like crazy, baby.” xukun pouted, hating their situation as much as the older did.

“how are classes?”

“my physics course is switching to a different day, so now i have thursday night to sunday night free.”

“oh yeah?” xukun perked up.

“so, i’m thinking… why don’t i drive up on thursday and spend the weekend with you.”

xukun’s eyes lit up like a little boy on christmas morning.

ziyi felt like there was nothing better in the world than watching xukun’s eyes light up like that. it was so damn precious.

“are you serious?”

“as a heart attack. as long as you want me to come and stay with you.” ziyi teased and xukun looked at him seriously.

“don’t even joke about that, i miss your ass like crazy.”

“i’m sure you miss _my cock_ more, baby boy.” ziyi had then said, causing a pink tint to creep up xukun’s cheeks.

* * *

 cai xukun and wang ziyi were in a comitted relationship, that was a given. though, it was easily known by everyone. they went to universities that were an hour and a half drive distance from each other.

_xukun and ziyi have been friends since their pre-teen years, having protected, defended, and backed each other up in fights and from bullies in their early days, they stuck together after that._

_high school started, and mutually, they started to see something more there, than just them being bros and hanging out._

_things weren’t the same anymore._

_ziyi called xukun his bro but he didn’t mean it as much because honestly, he couldn’t see ziyi as his bro anymore._

_so sophomore year comes, ziyi, who at the time was a member of varisty cross country team, makes a deal with yihan._

_if he won the relay event he was in charge of at his meet, he would confess to xukun, right then and there. xukun always came to support him, honestly it was a mutual thing, considering they were best friends and all._

_ziyi is a really good runner and he ended up, winning his relay._

_ziyi pushed past coaches, fellow teammates, walking towards the stands where his parents were and also, cai xukun._

_he could hear yihan cheering him on as he walked up to where xukun sat._

_“ziyi-ge! that was so awesome, i’m so_ 一 _xukun, i need to talk to you, actually.” ziyi spoke a bit more seriously than usual, reaching for xukun’s hand._

_the older led his best friend up to the top end of the stands, where the wire fence was at the top end of the stadium._

_“dude, what’s_ 一 _cai xukun, i like you, not just as my best friend. i love being bros, but i don’t think i can just be bros with you anymore. i can’t pretend anymore,” ziyi had cut xukun off._

_silence filled the air between them._

_ziyi hung his head._

_“you don’t have to answer me right now, but i just had to tell you.” ziyi gave a tight-lipped smile to xukun before turning his back to head back down._

_xukun stopped him, grabbing his shoulder and whipping ziyi around._

_ziyi opened his mouth to speak and xukun claimed his lips with his._

_ziyi’s eyes widened as he stayed frozen in place._

_xukun moved into him and ziyi eventually calmed, his eyes fluttering shut as his relaxed into xukun’s touch and kissed him back._

_the two pulled away after a moment, xukun leaning his forehead against ziyi’s._

_“how’s that for an answer, bro?” xukun whispered, making the two of them giggle as those around them all clapped._

_xukun felt a bit embarassed as he hid his face in ziyi’s chest._

_ziyi chuckled, sliding his hands around xukun, holding him tight._

_he’d never let him go._

_and ziyi never did._

_they were inseparable, completely sickening. their friends definitely let them know it._

_but it never bothered ziyi nor xukun._

_they were in love, that’s all that mattered._

_they graduated high school and ended up picking different schools._

_ziyi found himself crying at night as their last summer together came closer and closer to it’s end._

_they promised each other they’d make it work._

_“it’ll be okay, baby. we’ll write, we’ll facetime, skype, text, call, visit, vacations, breaks, it’ll be okay.” xukun would tell him as he held a tearful ziyi in his arms on the nights when he got really worked up about it._

_ziyi wanted to make it work, he loved xukun so much. he couldn’t imagine ever being without him._

_and so they did._

ziyi went to university as a double major of history and computer science while xukun went as a music theory major.

they both highly bulllied each other about the others studies, not knowing how they could even major in that.

it’s been two years, now both are half way through their sophomore years, still going strong, or trying to.

it’s hard, every day is a struggle.

not being able to see and wake up to the one you love every day kills both ziyi and xukun.

ziyi tries to stay busy with his school work, his work outs and his dance crew he’s in with his friends zhengting, ziyang, chaoze, linkai, and zeren.

but still, he finds time to miss xukun.

it isn’t exactly easy for xukun either, he wishes he could see ziyi, hug him, hold him, kiss him, they haven’t seen each other in person in quite a while which was exactly why this visit from ziyi was very much needed. 

* * *

  _ziyang-ge just got back, leaving now._

_4:44 pm_

ziyi had his usual bag packed for xukun’s, he decided to wait for his roommate just so he could tell him not to let people sleep or do _other activities_ in his bed like what happened last time.

“boogie! are you gonna come party with us, tonight?” ziyang giggled, grinning at ziyi and ziyi could clearly tell by his behavior and the smile that bufan wore that they were smoking earlier.

“no, i’m good, ge.”

“xingjie is having a party though! it should be fun!”

“yang, i think ziyi is going to go party with his boyfriend this weekend.” bufan spoke up, winking at ziyi who only shook his head.

ziyang giggled, giving ziyi a hug for a little longer than ziyi was comfortable with.

“take care of him please, fan-ge.” ziyi spoke up as bufan collected ziyang from ziyi.

“of course.”

“alright, i’m off. no one goes in my room.” he spoke sternly to his roommate who only gave a giggle and a cute wave in response as heclinged to bufan’s body.

* * *

  _should be there by 7 or 8 can’t wait to see u angel_

_4:49 pm_

_can’t wait baby_

_4:51 pm_

ziyi smiled at the text as he threw his bag in the backseat and got settled in his car before backing out of his usual parking spot behind his dormitory and hitting the road.

* * *

by now, ziyi knew the way to xukun’s university by heart. he’s driven the miles there countless times now.

ziyi, thankfully, ended up getting there sooner than he thought he would. which, in turn, meant, more time with xukun which was a definite win.

it was only 6pm, so he arrived an hour before he thought he would since traffic was light.

he tried to call xukun and texted him but with no response.

ziyi pouted, contemplating what to do.

he was already there, on xukun’s campus, he could drive back home, but he desparately wanted to see xukun again.

maybe he could go to his dorm and see? yeah, that sounded good.

* * *

ziyi knew where xukun’s dorm was and where his room was easy.

he knocked on the door.

the door opened after his third knock.

“dude, i told you, if i do一ziyi!!” ruibin, xukun’s roommate cut himself off, his usual grin taking over his expression as he pulled ziyi into a hug.

ziyi chuckled, easily reciprocating the hug, patted ruibin on the back.

“it’s been a while, nice to see you, dude.”

“you too, man. is xukun home?” ziyi asked, biting his lip.

“not yet, do you want to wait for him in his room?”

“could i?”

“of course, always, anything for a friend.” ruibin grinned, letting ziyi in.

ruibin and xukun’s dorm looked as messy as ever.

“do you want a beer or something, man?”

“i’m good, i’m just gonna go and chill in xukun’s room and wait for him.”

“alright, if you need anything,”

“thanks ruibin,” ziyi smiled at him before disappearing into his boyfriend’s room.

ziyi let his bag slide off his arm and hit the floor before shutting xukun’s door. he laid on xukun’s bed which smelled exactly like him.

to ziyi, it smelled like home. xukun was his home.

ziyi laid there and just waited.

the minutes turned into hours, ziyi’s phone never went off, no texts, no calls, no nothing from xukun.

it would be a lie to say ziyi wasn’t worried. why didn’t he ever respond? why didn’t he call? was he lost? did he lose his phone? what?

the questions piled up in ziyi’s mind as his eyelids grew heavy. eventually sleep overcame him, _so much for waiting up for xukun._

* * *

 it’s 2am when xukun gets back home.

his night was hectic, he definitely had more than one drink. more than the one drink he promised meiqi-jiejie he’d have before going back home.

ruibin’s door was shut but he heard noises that definitely weren’t him snoring which gave xukun an idea of what was going on.

he walked towards his door and saw _him_ on his bed.

wang ziyi, the one xukun loved.

ziyi was curled up on xukun’s bed and xukun couldn’t help but stare at him in fascination. honestly, he could watch ziyi forever and never get bored or disinterested. he was a work of art in xukun’s eyes.

_forty two days._

the number appeared in xukun’s mind as he watched his boyfriend sleep.

 _a month and twelve days_. that was how long it’s been since ziyi and xukun last saw each other. and now, standing in his room at past two am in the fucking morning, seeing the boy he loved asleep in his bed after forty two fucking days of not seeing him in person, so many emotions coursed through xukun’s veins.

he couldn’t hold it in. tears slipped down his cheeks before he could even help himself. this whole situation, being so far away all time, being connected through video calls, phone calls, texts, writing, messaging, it kills xukun. he hates it. he hates not seeing ziyi every day, not getting to kiss him everyday, hold him, hold his hand, walk to class with him, sleep with him every night, not have his boyfriend within reach whenever he wanted or needed him to be.

ziyi was never a deep sleeper. xukun knew that very well. and he was once more reminded of that fact as the older’s eyes fluttered open.

ziyi locked eyes with xukun’s tear-filled ones. xukun opened his mouth to say something and ziyi only held his hand up.

he looked at the clock on xukun’s desk.

“it’s 2am.” his voice came out deep and groggy, having just woken up.

ziyi moved over, pulling back xukun’s covers.

“come sleep with me, baby, i missed you.” ziyi had his arms opened.

the younger didn’t say anything as he approached his bed, crawling under the covers and into ziyi’s grasp as the older embraces him, kissing the crown of xukun’s head, whispering an _i love you_ before both males fell asleep in each other’s arms.

* * *

 

the next time ziyi opens his eyes, the sunlight is shining brightly through xukun’s blinds. he looks to see his boyfriend curled up in his arms which only brings a content smile to ziyi’s face.

ziyi looks at the clock.

1:31 pm

ziyi looks back at xukun, and tightens his grip around him.

xukun stirs slightly, a small groan escaping his lips.

“hm?” ziyi presses a kiss to xukun’s ear, and proceeds to place butterfly kisses all over his face to wake him up.

ziyi revels in the joy of hearing xukun’s giggles as his boyfriend woke up.

ziyi and xukun finally made eye contact.

“hi angel,” ziyi smiled, kissing xukun’s lips.

“listen, about last一kun, it’s okay. i’m just glad we’re finally together again. it’s been way too fucking long.”

“i missed you.”

“what about me have you missed?” ziyi teased xukun, a small smirk tugging from his lips.

“i missed seeing you, and being in your arms, your kisses一did you miss our sex too?” ziyi asked as his lips travelled down xukun’s neck, niping and sucking at the skin.

“why do you always turn our conversations一because i’ve seriously missed you bad, kunkun.” ziyi’s voice came out low and husky and xukun knew exactly why.

they caught eye contact again and soon enough they were moving to remove each other’s clothes.

ziyi knew exactly where xukun kept everything, he pulled out his lube without even looking where his hand was going, he was too immersed in pressing his lips down xukun’s chest, not leaving an inch of his skin untouched.

“did you miss me, baby boy?” ziyi asked as he pulled the elastic of xukun’s boxers back, only to snap it back into place, causing xukun to yelp.

“yes i really missed…” xukun’s words were cut off with a groan as ziyi’s hand slid inside his boxers.

“missed what?” ziyi looked at xukun.

“ziyi, please.” xukun pleaded as ziyi dug his thumb into xukun’s slit, rubbing the precome that was on his head down his length, making xukun throw his head back.

ziyi stopped his hand, waiting for a response.

“i… i missed your touch, i missed your dick,” xukun whined, making ziyi hum in approval.

“let’s fix that, shall we?”

ziyi slowly made his way to slide off xukun’s boxers, freeing his length. and his fingers made his way to open up his boyfriend in the perfect way that he did it.

xukun arched his back, only wanting more as ziyi fit two fingers in and eventually three, scissoring them in and out.

“more,” xukun moaned, mouthing at ziyi’s skin. ziyi chuckled.

“impatient, are we?”

“it’s been a month and twelve days since we fucked, i don’t know what patience is,” xukun snapped which ziyi found extremely hot.

he stripped his boxers off while xukun got comfortable on his back. ziyi had originally lined himself up to push into xukun when a new idea popped into his head. he grinned to himself as he moved further back so his mouth was level with xukun’s hole.

ziyi’s tongue touched xukun’s rim, making the younger twitch.

“ziyi一shh, just let me,” ziyi spoke up and xukun obeyed, resting his head on his pillow.

ziyi started playing around with xukun’s hole, tracing his hole with his tongue before sticking his tongue inside, earning good reactions from xukun.

ziyi started to get to work, his fingers dipping back into xukun’s hole, sliding in and out while he also added his tongue to the mix, turning xukun into a moaning mess.

he heard the younger say his name multiple times which was always a good sign for ziyi.

ziyi pulled everything out only to flip xukun onto his back, his fingers returned to xukun’s hole while his lips wrapped around his boyfriend’s length.

xukun’s head rolled onto his shoulder, his whole body immersed in pleasure, he couldn’t stop saying his boyfriend’s name.

ziyi grinned before pulling off xukun with a lewd pop which sounded very hot to xukun.

ziyi stayed still, just watching xukun who was completely naked and exposed to him, xukun was all his. his body, his dick, his ass, everything, it was all ziyi’s.

“are you going to fuck me or just stare?” xukun asked, ziyi raised his eyebrow.

“look who’s getting wise,”

“ge, i haven’t had your cock in a month, can you ju一” xukun cut himself off with a gasp as ziyi pushed his dick into his hole, finally.

xukun tried to bottom out and adjust to ziyi as ziyi didn’t wait to start moving.

he pulled almost all the way out, only to slam back in and go at a rough pace which knocked the breath out of xukun every time.

he really missed this, he needed this. he knew he wasn’t gonna last, especially with all of ziyi’s previous ministrations.

xukun’s breath hitched and he felt himself getting closer which didn’t go unnoticed by ziyi.

“are you close, baby?” xukun only moaned in response.

“just let go for me,” ziyi tugged on xukun’s ear with his teeth and with a tug of his length, xukun came all over their chests.

 he laid back on the bed as ziyi went faster to reach his own release. xukun felt completely blissed out when ziyi came inside him.

ziyi stayed inside for a couple moments, kissing xukun before pulling out.

“we should clean up,” ziyi had said.

“let’s just stay here for a while, okay?” xukun suggested, pulling ziyi’s arms around him again.

their weekend went flawlessly, spending every possible second together until ziyi had to go back.

“i miss you already.” xukun whined as ziyi kissed him.

“i’m a phone call away baby, and summer is almost here.”

“still一it’ll be okay, trust me. i love you.”

“love you more.”

“impossible.” they shared one more rough kiss before ziyi had to return to school.

* * *

after that visit, things seemed to get worse. ziyi seemed distant, xukun had no idea what happened or what to do.

ziyang told him ziyi had been working more shifts and ziyi kept telling xukun everything was fine but honestly, the music theory major was unsure what to believe anymore.

they didn’t talk as much since ziyi was constantly busy. 

why was ziyi so busy?

ziyi was planning a surprise, a better future for him and xukun. he was working two jobs to save up enough for his plan.

he found an apartment, it was perfect traveling distance in between his university and xukun’s. it was a one bedroom, it was nothing special, but it would be their place, his and xukun’s. and he wanted to ask xukun to marry him. he had been thinking about it since they came back to school. 

basically, everyone called him an idiot. 

_you’re only twenty, the fuck you want to bring up marriage for?_

there was probably only two people who actually supported ziyi. what he learned from his mother is that, when it feels right, it’s right.

it felt right, he loves xukun more than anything, he’s his whole world.

he wanted to be with xukun forever, he wanted to marry him.

not right away, probably after college, or whenever xukun wanted to. 

he planned to do it after finals, he was gonna drive up to xukun’s university and propose to him and tell him about the apartment.

keeping it from him was the hardest part. he knew something was up with xukun, xukun kept asking him what was wrong and ziyi kept denying everything. 

finals had come and gone and the day of ziyi’s big plan was there as he arrived at xukun’s dorm. he knocked on the door to see ruibin with an apologetic look. 

“what一he’s gone. he wanted me to give you this.” ruibin spoke up, handing ziyi a note which ziyi opened up, this note shattered his heart.

 

_ziyi,_

_i can’t do it anymore. it’s killing me. the distance, everything, it’s so hard, don’t come and see me,_

_you’ve been so distant and i can’t figure out why but i can’t be in this relationship when i constant feel_

_a wall between us. i love you but we need to move on._

_love, xukun_

 

ziyi looked up, tears in his eyes. 

“where did he go?”

“i can’t tell you,”

“ruibin, i fucking love him.”

“i’m sorry, ge一fuck, i was gonna ask him to marry me and一wait, what?”

ziyi looked at ruibin.

“i had a fucking plan, it wasn’t supposed to go this way. it wasn’t supposed to go this bad. i’ve been working hella shifts so i could afford this apartment for xukun and i, it’s in the middle of our schools, it’s perfect and i was gonna propose to him.”

ruibin sighed.

“he went to zuo ye’s.” ziyi looked up at ruibin.

“he’s gonna kill me for telling, but go get him.” ruibin smiled at ziyi.

they hugged it out before ziyi took off.

* * *

it didn’t take very long for ziyi to reach zuo ye’s, he knocked on the door.

“xukun, can you get that?” zuo ye called out from his place on the floor with zimo as they played the ps4.

“okay,” xukun called back and opened the door.

“how did you find me?” xukun was shocked but also mentally cursing ruibin.

zuo ye had appeared pulling xukun behind him.

“i just want to talk to xukun.” ziyi had said, catching eye contact with his boyfriend.

zuo ye looked at xukun.

“let me handle this.” zuo ye backed off and xukun looked at ziyi.

“i need to show you something.” 

“ziyi, no,”

ziyi looked at xukun.

“i’m done playing games.”

“just come with me one last time, if you want to walk away, i’ll leave you alone.” ziyi pleaded, looking into xukun’s eyes.

“fine,” xukun couldn’t deny ziyi, not even now.

xukun got in ziyi’s car and ziyi drove to the apartment. their apartment.

“come on,” ziyi said as he parked and got out of the car.

“ziyi, what is this?” xukun asked.

“just come on,” ziyi led him to the apartment and unlocked the door, it was a really nice apartment. 

“i still don’t understand.” xukun said.

“this apartment is in between my university and yours.” ziyi spoke up, taking xukun’s hand. 

“i know how much the distance was killing us, i was working all these extra shifts to save up for this, i was gonna ask you to move in with me, this would be ours, yours and mine, and i was gonna give you this,” ziyi pulled out a ring which xukun eyed.

xukun was in shock. he couldn’t believe ziyi was doing all this for them.

tears slipped down his face.

“i can’t believe you,”

“will you still move in with me, cai xukun?” xukun would’ve been an idiot to say no.

he hugged ziyi tightly before kissing him.

ziyi pulled away holding the ring up. 

“marry me?”

“one day.” xukun said as ziyi slid the ring on his finger and hugged him close again.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed !!!


End file.
